


Long Way Down

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling From a Helicopter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: This is a prompt fill. I got a one sentence prompt. 'That's a long way down,' given to me by Erica45.Peter finds himself in the air, attached to helicopter, shot, and soon falling.Irondad moments, Tony & May moments, and some Pepper being awesome moments happen.Everyone needs a hug and everyone gets one.





	Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is something that I wrote in a few hours. In full disclosure, I wrote it on my phone, my new dirty habit, which means more chance for mistakes. The wonderful Erica45 picked through it and added some very nice touches. I hope you like this little fluffy angsty thing.

Peter clung to the side of the helicopter, his mind reminding him what a terrible idea it had been to stick himself to it in the first place. His parachute still hasn't been reloaded, Karen was on the fritz, and if he fell from there, it wasn't going to be a soft landing.

He looked over his shoulder at the city below him, his heart going to his throat. “That's a long way down.”

Things were definitely not going well.

The suit was damaged, but the damage to himself was the real concern. He'd been shot through his side, and it was bleeding like crazy. Trying to stem the flow, he'd webbed the wound, but it didn't do much to slow the bleeding. He usually hated when Karen tattled on him, but he was hoping that somehow she was able to get a message off to Mr. Stark because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

The chopper turned, and his bloody fingers began to slip, but thankfully, he was able to pull himself back onto the side, working his way toward the door.

Goon Number Two stuck his head out and fired twice at him. Thankfully, he had terrible aim, and Peter was able to twist his body out of the way. He grimaced, grunting as the wound in his side pulled painfully.

He really should have thought this plan through a little better. He could feel himself getting a little dizzy and looked down to see his side saturated in blood. This wasn’t good. His HUD flickered to life, and he briefly heard Karen’s voice, calm and steady in his ear.

“Hang on, Peter. Mr. Stark is on the way.”

Relief washed over him. He could do that. He could hang on.

Movement by the door caught his eye, and he looked to see Goon Number Two appear again. Grabbing the handhold, he leaned out and fired at Peter.

He tried to dodge, but a bullet caught him in the leg. A hot, burning pain shot through him, and he cried out, nearly losing his grip on the chopper.

The gun clicked, and Goon Number Two swore. “I'm outta ammo. You’re gonna have to shake him off.”

He barely had time to register what he said before the helicopter began taking sharp turns, and Peter was dangling dangerously from the side. Everything hurt, and he was losing too much blood. He was losing his strength, and his suit was still down, so he was truly alone.

The wind whipped against him as they tried to shake him again. He couldn’t hold on much longer. The pain and blood loss became too much, and his fingers began to slip, and then he was falling.

He flailed, helpless in the air as he watched the chopper disappear.

He wasn't ready to die, but he knew it would be over soon. At least it would be quick. He tried to ready himself for the impact. He thought of May and Ned and MJ. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he held his breath and waited.

But before he could collide with the ground or a building, something hard slammed him from the side, grabbing him and holding him tight. He opened his eyes to see the Ironman mask looking back.

The breath he was holding fell from his lungs only for him to choke on a sob. Relief, fear, pain. It all was mixed inside him, and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

“Easy, kid,” the suit said. “Gonna get you back to the tower and have you fixed up in no time.”

His mentor’s words just seemed to make him cry more, and he wasn’t even sure why. It was like everything was overwhelming him. He kept pulling broken breaths, and the more his chest heaved, the worse he felt. The sharp edges of pain were just bad enough that they kept him from slipping off into unconsciousness.

“Shit, Pete. You gotta breathe. We're almost there. Friday, keep his vitals up for me. Make sure the med team is waiting.”

A shiver passed through him, and his eyelids started growing heavy. Slowly, the pain began to fade and was replaced with a comforting warmth. The sound of the wind and suit faded, and he started drifting off.

The last thing he heard was someone shouting his name.

* * *

 

Tony paced the waiting area outside of the operating room, hands twitching at his sides, needing something to do. He'd already had two cups of bad coffee and managed to struggle through a phone call to May. She was on her way.

This was all his fault. He should have been watching more closely, had better protocols, something. He'd already had plenty of time to access Karen and watch what footage there was. He still wasn't sure what had taken out the suit, but he knew that once Peter was better, he was going to kill him for being so reckless.

The kid knows better than to go out with his parachute installed. Tony had meant to reinstall it days earlier, but things came up, and he forgot. Guilt crashed over him, wrapping around his chest and pulling tight.

How could he forget something like that?

Running his hand over his face, he groaned. If Peter didn't … No, he couldn't think that way. Peter was tough. He'd be fine. He had to be.

Heels clicking down the hall made him spin, looking to the open door. A second later, Pepper appeared, ducking into the room. She took one look at him and then reached out to him, pulling him into a hug. For a moment, he allowed himself to melt into her embrace.  

“This isn’t your fault,” she soothed, pressing a kiss to his hair and then drawing back, looking him in the eye. “How is he?”

He drew in a fortifying breath. “I don't know. Two gunshot wounds. His blood pressure started dropping so fast.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “What if I didn't get to him fast enough? I can't …”

His breathing began to catch, and his hands started to shake. It felt like something was squeezing his chest, making it impossible to take a deep breath. The edges of his vision started to get spotty, and he stumbled to one of the hard, plastic chairs that lined the wall. Falling into one, he dropped his head between his knees.

Everything felt out of focus, yet too sharp at the same time.

“Tony, I'm going to touch you, okay?” Pepper’s voice was calm and soothing.

He nodded his head quickly, breaths still not making it deep enough into his lungs to be helpful. Looking to the side, he could see her taking a seat beside him. “Sorry,” he choked out between gasps.

She placed a hand between his shoulder blades and rubbed with a firm touch. “Nothing to be sorry about. Peter's going to be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay, Tony. Try to breathe.”

Forcing his lungs to expand, he sucked in a breath, but it seemed to get caught in his throat.

“Relax. Let it out,” Pepper coached.

His lungs burned with the breath he was holding, but after a moment, he was able to let it go. The next breath came a little easier.

Pepper’s hand kept rubbing his back, giving him something to focus on. Her hand moved back and forth, and soon he found himself counting the movements. The easy rhythm soothing him.

Still folded at the waist, Tony turned his head slightly to look at Pepper. “Thanks.”

Her hand slid up to rub at his neck, and a smile touched her lips. “I’m just glad I was here.”

He nodded, straightening in his seat and running a hand over his face, scratching at his goatee. Glancing up at the clock, he realized that Peter had been in surgery for nearly an hour. “Friday, get an update on Peter.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

A moment later, Friday spoke. “Bleeding has been controlled and bullet fragments removed. He'll be moving to recovery shortly.”

He sagged back in the chair, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Peter was going to be okay. “Thanks, girl. Let me know as soon as he's moved.”

Pepper took his hand. “Do you know how long before May gets here?”

“I don't know. Soon, I hope.”

The sound of someone running down the hall made him stand and move to the door, but before he reached it, a disheveled May appeared. Her hair was falling loose from its bun, stray pieces framing her face.

“Where is he?” she asked, catching her breath.

Tony put up his hands. “Easy, he's gonna be fine.”

Her eyes hardened, and she stalked towards him. “Don’t play games with me. Where is my kid, Stark?”

Sighing, Tony raked his fingers through his hair. “Technically, surgery, but they’re almost done.”

May’s hand went to her chest. “Surgery? Oh my God. What happened?”

Tony knew she deserved to know, but he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger either. There was no easy way to say your nephew got shot and fell out of a helicopter. He considered lying, but he knew Pepper wouldn't stand for it.

“Did you see the special report all over the news? The guys who took that office building hostage?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Yes, this better not be going where I think it's going. Because you promised me you’d keep him away from things like that.”

He rubbed at the back of his neck, grimacing a bit. “Yeah, about that, his suit went down, and you know Peter. This led to that and suddenly ... he was shot twice and falling from a helicopter.”

“He what!” she shrieked. “Stark, you promised to keep him safe!”

Tony winced, refraining from rubbing his ears, her tone shrill and cutting. “I know. God, do I know, but you know him as well as I do. Nothing was gonna stop him from trying to save those people.”

She shook her head. “I'm gonna kill, then ground him, and then kill him again.”

Tony huffed. “Get in line.”

“He's gonna turn me gray.” She brushed a stay hair from her eyes. Pausing, she tilted slightly to the side to look over his shoulder. “Is that Pepper behind you?”

Tony stepped out of the way. “Yeah, she came as soon as she heard.”

Pepper moved forward and wrapped May in a hug. “Friday says he'll be in recovery soon.”

May pulled back, wiping her eyes. “This is just all so much some days.”

Pepper rubbed May’s arm. “I can't imagine what this must be like for you.”

May sighed heavily, going to a chair to take a seat. The air was silent as they waited for news. Thankfully, they didn't need to wait long.

“Mr. Parker has been moved to recovery,” Friday spoke, making them all look up. “The doctor requests no more than two visitors at a time, but you can see him now.”

Tony looked to Pepper. “Go,” she said. “You and May should be there when he wakes up.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” Turning to May, he motioned to the door. “Come on, I'll show you the way.”

Walking into the recovery room, Tony's steps faltered. Peter was lying on the bed, skin as pale as the sheets, his hair stuck to his forehead, tubes and wires seeming to come from every which way. He looked so young laying there, so vulnerable.

May didn't pause. She went straight to his side, scooping his hand in her own and brushing his hair from his face. If it weren't for the fine tremors of her hands, he'd think she was doing okay.

“Hey, baby,” May said, even though Peter was still asleep. “I’m here, and you’re gonna be okay. I'm not going to leave you.”

Realizing that May couldn't be comfortable hunched over the side of the bed, Tony grabbed a chair from the side of the room and dragged it over for her. When she looked at him, raising a brow, he shrugged. “Leaning over like that can't feel good on your back.”

She smiled at him, taking a seat but keeping Peter’s hand in her own. “Thank you. I'm sorry I reacted like I did. He just means everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.”

Tony walked over to the other side of the bed, taking Peter's other hand, careful of the IV. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over his knuckles before looking up to meet May’s gaze. “You’re telling me. The kid keeps shaving years off my life, but I wouldn't change him for the world. You're raising a good kid.”

May looked at Peter. “I can't take all the credit. He had Ben—he has you. You’ve given him someone to look up to again. For all the crap I give you, you’re a good man, Tony.”

For once, Tony didn't know what to say. He was honored she thought so highly of him, even if he didn't feel like he deserved it.

Peter groaned, and they both turned their attention to him, May standing and leaning over the railing. She ran her fingers through his hair as he began to stir.

Tony kept Peter’s hand in his, watching Peter’s face as he slowly woke. His brows pinched together, and his eyes opened only to squeeze shut a second later.

It only took a second for Tony to realize that the light was bothering his eyes, his senses probably needing time to adjust after the anesthesia.

“Friday, dim the lights to twenty percent.”

“Stark?” May asked, looking up at him.

“His senses. Pretty sure the light was too much.”

With the lights dimmed, the wrinkles on Peter’s brow relaxed, and he opened his eyes, blinking tiredly. He looked lost for a moment before his gaze fell on May, and then his lips twitched like he wanted to smile.

May sighed, a watery smile on her face. “You scared me.”

Peter licked his lips. “Sorry.” His voice was rough, and his next breath turned into a cough that made Tony wince in sympathy.

May leaned over the rail, stretching to press a kiss to his forehead. She drew back, stroking the side of his face. “You have so much explaining to do, mister, and you'll have plenty of time to do it since you're grounded.”

Peter tried to clear his throat again. “But I had to do something.”

Tony took that as his cue to join the conversation. “Your aunt has every right to be upset. I'm behind her one hundred percent on what she decides.”

“But Mr. Stark—”

“No buts, Peter, and we're having a long talk when you're feeling better about why sticking yourself to aircraft of any kind is a bad idea. It’s almost like you have a thing for attaching yourself to them without a parachute.”

Peter sagged back into his pillow, his gaze flicking between him and May for a second before he nodded. “Sorry, I just wanted to stop them.”

Tony gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I know, but you gotta be careful. We don't want to lose you. Spider pancake isn't a good look for you, kid.”

“Wait, you’ve done this _before_?” May asked.

Peter yawned, a bit dramatically. “I’m feeling really tired. I think I should get some sleep.”

“Peter,” May’s tone dropped, and she gave him a look. “Don’t go thinking that you can avoid this conversation. We will be having words later, mister.”

Peter whined. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

He huffed a laugh at the kid's expression. “She was going to find out sooner or later, kiddo.”

Peter grumbled and pressed his face into the pillow. “Later would have been preferable.”

May rolled her eyes then softened. She must have noticed that Peter wasn’t wholly faking the fatigue. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. “You’re still healing. Get some sleep, baby. We can talk later.”

“M’kay,” he mumbled then began to drift off for real.

Tony let go of his hand and adjusted the blanket, tucking it around him.

May glanced up at him with a knowing smile.

“What? I don’t want him to get cold,” Tony explained.

May took his hand, making him pause. “It’s okay to love him, you know. He loves you back.”

Tony pressed his lips in a line, trying to swallow back his emotion. He nodded, and May let go of his hand. “Yeah, I’m gonna get you a room ready. You can stay here tonight.”

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve them in his life, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He’d found a little family in Parkers, and he would do anything to keep them safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like? Comments are so goooood! Please feed them to me!


End file.
